Charlotte La Bouff
Charlotte La Bouff is a beautiful and wealthy southern belle, the spoiled, flamboyant daughter of Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff in Disney's 2009 feature film The Princess and the Frog. Personality Due to having been given anything she wanted as a child she gained a very spoiled personality. Ever since childhood she has dreamed of marrying a prince and living a storybook life; because of this she often wears princess style clothing which was made for her by Eudora the finest seamstress in New Orleans, who also happens to be the mother of her childhood friend Tiana. She's a ditzy, implusive diva filled with spunk and flare. Despite being spoiled, she's really a sweet girl, loyal friend and a selfless being. She shows no ill will to Tiana even though Prince Naveen wanted to wed Tiana rather than her, and kisses a frog for her even though she won't get to marry Naveen, thinking she is the princess who must kiss the frog to break the spell. It doesn't work anyway, but they didn't know that at the time. Role in the Movie When Charlotte was a young girl, her father bought his daughter's clothes from the finest seamstress in New Orleans - Tiana's mother. Despite being from two very different backgrounds, the two became close friends. Her mother is not shown, but she likely has blonde hair. Being a friend of Tiana, she is always trying to help her friend while at the same time she's looking foward to meeting Prince Naveen. She pays Tiana a considerable sum in advance to cater for her masquerade ball, which means Tiana can finally afford to buy her resturaunt. When Tiana's clothes were spoiled in an accident, Charlotte didn't hesitate to lend her one of her many beautiful dresses, and was genuinely flattering of her appearance. This dress was the reason the real Prince Naveen, a frog at the time, thought Tiana was a princess, and that a kiss from Tiana would break the spell on him. Later, when Naveen proposed to her.Then at the Mardi Gras Parade, she is seen at the top of a cake-shaped float marrying "Naveen", just when Facilier was about to kill her father to take his fortune. But Lawrence is busted and sent to jail, while Tiana defeated the voodoo wizard and the true Prince told her his history, and had her promise to give Tiana the money she needs for her restaurant, but Tiana showed up and told Naveen that her dream wouldn't be complete without him in it. Charlotte is touched by the love between them and attempts to make them both human by kissing Naveen with out marrying him afterwards, only to run out of time. She is seen when both Tiana and Naveen are married and human again, grabbing the bouquet thrown by her friend. She is last seen in the Gala of Tiana's restaurant Tiana's Palace, dancing with Naveen's younger brother. Though he is only six years old, Charlotte says "Well, I've waited this long". Gallery 180px-Lottie&Tia.jpg|Lottie give Tia a princess costume snowwhite-05.jpg|Young Charlotte with Young Tiana Lottie's_Boobies.jpg|Charlotte "Fixing" her bra. Trivia *She was seen to be really sweaty when she is nervous. ("Give me them napkins, quick! I swear I'm sweatin' like a sinner in church!") *Charlotte affectionatly calls Tiana 'Tia'; Tia calls Charlotte 'Lottie'. *Her figure is based off the curvy Marylin Monroe. *Charlotte is rather unique to her role in the movie as she is between two archetypes. Despite being both wealthy and spoiled, she is not a villain in the movie - or even portrayed as a bad person. She is Tiana's supportive friend throughout the movie. *Her mother is not mentioned or shown in the movie. Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Living characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Heroines